Moth Sentimonster
Summary The Moth Sentimonster, also known as Butterfly Sentimonster is a sentimonster created by Mayura in order to aid Hawk Moth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely far higher Name: Moth Sentimonster, Butterfly Sentimonster Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Genderless Age: Few Minutes at most (Sentimonsters are living being that are created by the Peacock Miraculous user) Classification: Sentimonster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Can create powerful wind gusts, Natural Weaponry (With its stinger), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Comparable to Feast, who survived more than a century trapped inside lava), Immortality (Type 1, 4 and 6. Comparable to Feast, who survied in a dormant state for 174 years. Can be resurrected after its defeat unless the Amok is purified), Resistance to: Heat Manipulation (Comparable to Feast, who survived falling into lava), Deconstruction (Comparable to Reflektdoll, who resisted Lady Noir's Cataclysm); Resurrection (Sentimonsters can be resurrected after their initial defeat if the amok isn't purified), Duplication, Life Creation (each amok creates a new sentimonster), Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If its Amok isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Amoks and infect different persons, creating identical looking sentimonsters for each person infected. The sentimonsters would remain immobile until Hawk Moth gets Re-Amokized and the main sentimonster is ressurected) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other sentimonsters, who were stated to be superior to Akumatized Villains), likely far higher (Fought all of Season 2 French Miraculous Superhero Team and blew them away with its winds. Was able to crack Jade Turtle's Shell-ter, although the shield was already being damaged by Hawk Moth and Mayura), Speed: At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Faster than The Mime, was able to keep up with Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to other sentimonsters) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other sentimonsters), likely far higher (Was able to damage Jade Turtle's Shell-ter) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Should be comparable to other sentimonsters). Amok reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several Meters (via sheer size) , higher with wind gusts Standard Equipment: None (The amok, however, is located inside Hawk Moth's cane) Intelligence: Unknown, Likely Animalistic (Never shown the ability to talk, and nothing really suggest it's much smarter than an actual moth) Weaknesses: Whoever holds the Amokized object can control the Sentimonster. Can be dusted by a snap of the Peacock Miraculous holder. Will cease to exist if Hawk Moth's cane is destroyed, though the Amok inside of it is able to multiply and can resurrect it unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Moth sentimonster usually either attacks by sending powerful wind gusts at its enemies, or attacking them physically with its stinger Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Genderless Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Air Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 8